When an enterprise business application fails, it is desirable to recover services as soon as possible. A usual fault-tolerant system comprises backups for resources such as a server, a data, a network, a site, etc. One quality metric of backup resources is a Recovery Time Objective (RTO), or a recovery time, that defines a goal for a time span within which a backup resource is selected and prepared to take over such that the backup resource restarts a failed service. Relationships and dependencies among resources are desired to be considered in calculating the recovery time of the backup resource. However, there is no conventional method of estimating the recovery time that is applicable to resources for a complex computing environment. Conventional methods render inaccurate estimations because they do not utilize historical recovery data.
Thus, there is a need for a system and associated method that overcomes at least one of the preceding disadvantages of current methods and systems of determining the recovery time of a resource in a complex computing environment.